


why does cecil know so much about avoiding law enforcement

by underscore_underscore



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a simple exhale sends a river, blood is everywhere, im on my period, its leaving my body slowly, someone get me the personification of a midol to cuddle with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore_underscore/pseuds/underscore_underscore
Summary: a small fic to abade my wtnv and b99 hyperfixationdo you guys ever commit yourself to a fic just because you watched two tv show characters you aspire to relate to having a funny conversation and you create an AU to support two other characters of a different origin to have the same conversation me neither





	why does cecil know so much about avoiding law enforcement

Nilanjana sped down the laboratory hall- Carlos wasn't answering her calls and he always answers calls why didn't he-

 

Okay, Nil, calm your ass.

Your hands are getting sweaty.

Gross.

 

She calmed her gate, slowing it to a walk as she attempted to enjoy the cool, evening air filtering through the semi-opened windows.

 

Carlos is fine. Carlos is good. Carlos' phone probably died. No, Carlos always charges his phone- Okay, nevermind this is getting out of hand. Just- just stop thinking about Carlos, Nilanjana.

 

Her mind is immediately brought to the events of the night before:

The police appearing at the laboratory doorstep, interrupting the science teams Skype conversation with Cecil, as they asked if the scientists had seen, or, were studying, an illegal substance they refused to name.

Cecil was listening to the officers order the scientists to report any illegal substances they come across- Cecil, mishearing, began to list all of the illegal substances he has come across- which, in Nightvale, is almost everything someone could even think of coming across.

The police, overhearing Cecil, became aggravated and declared they would return in two days with a warrant to search the lab.

 

FUCK

 

Realizing the urgency of the situation, Nilanjana returns to her fast-paced race down the long hallway.

However, as she approaches Carlos' office door, it swings open, as Carlos and a suitcase exit it.

-

-

“Carlos! what’s happening? I called you ten times!”

Carlos was melancholy as he began to walk down the hallway, wheeling his suitcase behind him, replying, “I don’t have my phone.”

He was then silent; only the sounds of two pairs of shoes walking the ground and the soft drag of a suitcase filled the void- Until, eventually, Nilanjana prompted, “Why?”

“I charged it and put it on a bus to Las Vegas. Cecil told me to.”

At first, that sentence didn’t make sense, but, after hearing Cecil gave the order, Nilanjana realised it was probably a Nightvale custom.. Of some sort..

Nilanjana spoke up, “Where are you going with the suitcase?”

“Texas.”

“Why are you going to Texas?!”

“I’m not. Cecil told me to put the suitcase on a plane to Texas.”

Okay this was downright unreasonable.

They had reached the front room now.

Nilanjana walked faster, eventually stepping in the path of Carlos, “Carlos. What’s happening right now.”

Carlos halted, Nilanjana could see him start to play with his keys, which was nervous-Carlos behaviour. She slightly raised her hand, as if to put it on his shoulder but them she remembered Carlos didn’t like being touched so she waited, the jingling of keys echoed throughout the hall.

“I’m going to Nightvale to visit Cecil. He’s already getting rid of the scorpions. Or adding more scorpions. It’s hard to tell, the reception was really bad.”

“I’m- I’m very confused.”

“Cecil will be happy to hear that- I’ll tell him for you.”

As if the conversation was over, Carlos reached for the door handle- instinctively, Nilanjana gently grabbed his arm- resulting in Carlos flinching and pulling his hand to his chest as his other hand played with the keys quicker than before.

“I’m- Sorry! Sorry. Sorry-”

Carlos didn’t say anything- he never knew what to say in that situation so he simply played with the keys and let the sounds the keys made go from rapid to slow, unbeknownst to him, letting Nilanjana know he was calm again.

“I just- Carlos you should stay here.. I’m worried about you going to Nightvale alone- I know it feels like everything is crashing down around us-” She didn’t notice Carlos tense up and urgently look behind her and then to his left before slowly relaxing when he realised they were safe, “-But.. I don’t know- I don’t.. I.. Think you belong here, Carlos.”

Carlos looked at her- No, ‘Looked at’ did no justice to how Carlos was peering into Nilanjanas irises with intellect she respected- He opened his mouth, closed it, looked down at the suitcase, looked at the door, then back at her,

“I think.. Nilanjana.. That wherever I belong is where I want to be.. Nothing is permanent. That doesn’t exclude our own consciousnesses. Where I want to be right now is with Cecil.. And a lot scorpions.. Or not a lot of scorpions-I’ll figure it out when I get there”

Nilanjana wanted to say so many things.

“I don’t want you to leave us.”

“We need you here.”

“How do you even get to nightvale?”

And 

“Why and how does Cecil know so much about avoiding law enforcement?”

But, instead, she settled for opening the door for Carlos and walking him to his car.  
“It’s almost midnight- you might miss the beginning of Cecils broadcast.”

“It’s okay. He’ll tell me all about it once I get home.”

As he put the suitcase in the trunk and entered the car, Carlos turned over the engine.

With the window down, he looked at Nilanjani.

She looked back with the same sincerity.

They both wanted to say so many things but they didn’t.

Although, nothing was not said.

You do not need to speak to say something.

Carlos and her said goodbye in their own way before he silently drove off, Nilanjana watched the taillights until she could no longer see them.

It occurred to her, Carlos said, “He’ll tell me all about it when I get home.”

Huh.

Home.

She should go home.

**Author's Note:**

> "why did you write this" i hear an unlocated voice question my reasoning; but it fades. everything does. this fanfiction will fade from your memory as well as this endnote. everything will fade. like wearing 11 1/2 prescription glasses on top of one another, slowly adding more until you cant see anything other than the confused eye-wear clerks in your peripheral vision. but whats the meaning of peripheral if you only see half of what you could before? do we need to see everything our entire life? have we, as an audience, been seeing through our peripheral vision our whole lives as we are disillusioned to believe we can see in actuality?probably. thanks .


End file.
